


【你x百鬼丸】是夜

by AntimanXXX



Category: Dororo (Anime), 多罗罗
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntimanXXX/pseuds/AntimanXXX
Summary: 注意！高亮！！！是你x百鬼丸！！是你攻！！有你单方面戳百鬼丸屁屁，但是用道具的 描写没有明确是bl还是bg，看个人想象注意避雷！！！谢谢❀





	【你x百鬼丸】是夜

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！高亮！！！是你x百鬼丸！！是你攻！！  
> 有你单方面戳百鬼丸屁屁，但是用道具的 描写  
> 没有明确是bl还是bg，看个人想象  
> 注意避雷！！！谢谢❀

你注视那个少年好几个时辰了。

三天前，他为了把你从妖怪的利爪下救出来，受了伤。你发现他看不见，能发声但貌似不喜欢说话。他没有歇息的地方，为了表达谢意，你邀请他去了自己的小木屋，这两天他都住在你这，你为他处理伤口，喂他吃饭。他那双没有焦点的眼睛望向你的时候，你不禁红了脸，少年长的很好看，像瓷娃娃一般俊美，眼神太犯规了，让人忍不住想做出逾越的举动。

你攥紧了背在身后的手，两粒小药丸正窝在手心，这是你今早去村里会医术的婆婆那要来的，你说自己最近总是睡不好，她就给了你这颗药，安神的，保证见效，你又多要了一粒，说是以防万一。

一粒药被藏了起来，另一粒被磨碎了拌进饭里。你喂少年吃过饭后，天色将黑，就寝的时间到了。

少年的呼吸声渐渐均匀，你的心跳声却是渐渐加快，你回过头看向已经闭上眼的那人，月光透过窗户笼罩在他的身上，衬托的少年愈加精美。你把他身上的被子堆在一旁，交叠着的衣襟解开，进入眼帘的是一双笔直的腿，还有雪白的肌肤。你想摸摸看，然后你就这么干了，从脚踝一路抚摸到大腿内侧，到手之处皆是光滑的触感，少年没有醒，这让你想要做的更多。

扯下他身上最后一件衣物，少年的阴茎露了出来，没有多余的杂毛，尺寸算是正常男性的大小，颜色比肤色稍深，很干净，揉搓了小家伙一阵，它就微微抬头，看来很精神。

你起身拿出了一个包裹，摊开，里面放着的是这两天偷偷准备好的东西。先从一个瓷盒里挖出块膏脂，在手心乳化之后，握住了少年还没有彻底勃起的柱身，开始上下撸动，待到硬的差不多了，你从一边的物品里，挑出了根与筷子差不多长，但粗度只有筷子三分之一的细玉棒，慢慢从少年坚挺翘起的肉棒顶端那正冒着些许透明液体的小孔插了进去。

少年闷哼了一声，你连忙抬起头去看，但他只是皱了皱眉，没有醒来。  
待到细棒的三分之二没入柱身，你又挖了点膏脂，一手握住少年的肉棒律动，大拇指时不时的搔过柱头顶部，另一只手开始缓缓的抽动细棒。一边帮柱身舒缓，一边又在进行着侵犯。

少年的喘息声逐渐变重，你加快了撸动，柱头顶端的眼孔被抽插着，因为兴奋和快感产生的液体，只能被迫由细棒带出，湿漉漉的，你的手、他的阴茎，少年自己流出的体液和膏脂乳化后的液体融在了一起，黏腻的水声响起。

少年的嘴里发出呻吟，他不自觉的挺动腰身，把阴茎往你手里面送，你鼻尖凝聚的汗水滴落在了少年的腹部，手上的速度越来越快，在感受到肉棒勃发到了一个新高度，你把插在柱身中的细棒猛然抽离，一股白浊喷射而出，少年的腰身高高耸起，高潮的刺激使得他大张着嘴却发不出任何声音。

虽然很想让少年歇会儿，但眼前，白浊四散在他的腹部，有些甚至喷射到了他胸口的那两点红茵上，诱人，除此之外你想不出第二个词来形容这景象。  
你俯下身去舔舐少年的乳首，嘬出了啧啧声，蹦到此处的白浊被一同舔入口中，带点腥味，刺激着你的神经，你把那两粒红茵吸到肿胀挺立，才住了口，在此期间，少年只是喘息和呻吟着，却不曾醒来。

从乳首转战到已经疲软变小的阴茎，你的舌头灵巧的搔刮着马眼，湿润温暖的口腔包裹住柱身，猛吸了几下，就感觉到少年的身体经不住刺激的颤动。于是你换了个地方，你起身把少年的双腿抬起，他两股之间那隐秘的穴口正对着你，比起雪白的肌肤，少年的秘穴是健康的深粉色，就跟他身前的肉棒一样，很干净，没有一丝杂毛。

你挖过一大块膏脂，用食指捅进了嫩穴，少年好似难受的扭了扭腰，你没有去管，开始用插进去的那根手指探索其中的内里，待膏脂乳化后你又添进了一根手指，因为膏脂和初步简单的扩张，第二根手指进入的还算顺利。秘穴的内里十分紧致，插进去之后，穴肉立马裹了上来，就着润滑，你开始搅动手指插进少年的身体深处。

感觉穴肉被松动的差不多了，你加进了第三根指头，不像刚刚温柔的扩张，你开始加快速度抽插，少年从一开始的不适、紧绷，慢慢变得向你配合。你抽插的同时，用手指探索着内壁，在摩擦过穴肉一处轻微的凸起时，少年猛然挺腰，勾引着你的手指插进更深处，再三摸过那处凸起，少年的呻吟声变得甜腻，像是打开了某处开关，他已经疲软的肉棒开始重新勃起。你加快了抽插速度，在等到少年的柱身彻底挺立起来后，拔出了手指，穴肉像是恋恋不舍般缠着指尖，再抽出时发出了“啵”的一声，分外淫靡。

你重新把细棒缓缓地插进少年的阴茎，然后翻出了一根比少年粗长些许的玉势，抹上膏脂对准了他经过扩张微微张开的后穴，一点一点的推了进去。

少年皱紧了眉头，唇齿禁闭，好像不太舒服。你安抚性的一边揉着他阴茎下的囊袋，一边轻搔马眼缓缓撸动着柱身，待到嫣红爬上了少年的脸颊与耳尖，你才将注意力放在了他后穴的玉势上，开始缓慢活动开来。少年开始断断续续的呻吟，你一手抽插着后穴的玉势，一手抽插着柱身中的细棒，速度同步并渐渐加快。噗滋噗滋的水声响起，透明的汁液随着细棒被带出阴茎，嫩穴因为快速抽插，打出白色的泡沫随着玉势溢出穴口。

你记得少年秘穴里那点凸起的位置，于是用玉势抵在那处反复摩擦，前后两孔的猛烈攻势，让少年的呻吟染上了喑哑，腰肢配合插入的速度和姿势扭的越发放荡。

在感觉到少年又有喷发之势时，你停止了柱身内细棒的活塞运动，专心用玉势对准嫩穴内壁的凸起，狠而又狠的插入拔出，如此反复几十回，待少年的肉棒因为被堵住无法畅快泄精而变得坚硬灼热，只能直挺挺的向上树立时，喑哑的呻吟声染上了哭腔，他难耐的挺动着阴茎操弄着空气，屁股和腰肢疯狂摆动配合玉势的抽插。你重重地压住那被你碾过又碾的凸起，随后拔出了插在柱身中的细棒，尖声高亢的呻吟从少年口中漏出，稀薄的精液射完后，一道清透的带着点腥臊味的淡黄色液体从少年的阴茎里泄了出来。

 

...  
待太阳升起，你煮好了白粥喂与少年，他没有表现出任何抵抗或不适的反应，只是略显疑惑的揉了揉腰。  
你早就帮他清理干净了身体，把一切恢复了原状。看来应该没有露馅，你有些暗喜，“是不是没有睡好？” 你瞥了眼少年揉腰的手，想起昨天藏起来的另一颗药，今晚夜还很长。


End file.
